Short Story Collection
by AnonJolteon
Summary: This is just a random collection of little short stories about Pokemon TFs. Ideas can come from myself, but I will also take some from the community as well. (PM me if you want a story to be in this collection. I will tell you what I need to make it come here.) Rated T for occasional swearing/understandment of human anatomy.


**Name: Subzero**

 **Idea From: Me**

 **Canon: No**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Brrr..." It was currently in the cold, dark winter in the Unova region, where Alan started walking home from work. However, since the recent blizzard struck, his car had broken down as he had no antifreeze. It was a good thing that he lived close to work.

Everything in his vision was white, and it was simply getting colder each minute.

"Wh... what temperature is it outsi... ide."

Alan took out his phone, just to find that it had died.

"Gr...gr...great."

Cold, yet colder, the swirling storm kept on pushing harder and harder.

"..." Alan simply paced, one step at a time, before collapsing onto the fluffy pillow of snow.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Suddenly, Alan awoke in a dark place.

"You finally woke up" A crackily old voice said.

When she got close enough, Alan could tell that she was the old woman from the rumors. A witch, to be exact.

"You were out cold, haha, so I brought you in for warmth." She cackled. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks. Thank you for asking though. I need to get back home soon, my pet is probably very scared about me." Alan replied.

"Who is this pet?" She kindly asked.

"Her name is Leafy, she's a Leafeon." Alan replied.

"This cold must be painful for a grass-type like her, I see you must hurry."

Just before Alan had reached the exit, the old woman said something once more.

"Here, for a safe journey back home." She had a rope necklace in her palm, with a brilliant sky blue gemstone hanging from the middle.

"Thank you, madam."

"Anytime honey, I hope you have a happy life with her."

He hung the necklace around his neck before leaving.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Strange... I don't even have a wife. Or a girlfriend._ Alan thought as he fondled with the necklace. _Those rumors... I don't remember what they were._

A nearby thermometer read, "-12 degrees celsius."

Alan took no notice of that or the chill around him, it felt like a normal day. Except he was blinded.

He finally reached his home, where he dug out his house keys.

Alan opened the door, then quickly shut it so no snow would come in.

"Leafy! I'm home!"

A jingle of bells rattled around the home before a Leafeon jumped right into his chest. Alan caught her.

"Leafeon!" She had a happy expression to see him back.

"Sorry for being late." Alan carried her over to the living room, being heated by a fireplace.

He ser down her before sitting down and turning on the TV.

"The weather forecast today is that... the blizzard appears to be lessening up!"

"Thank god for that."

"Leaf?" She noticed the gemstone around her owner's neck. She poked it with one of her paws.

"Oh, this is a gift from an old lady that helped me..." Alan picked up the sky blue gemstone before stopping.

 _Why are my hands turning blue?_

"Eon?!" She cried.

A light blue patch of fur grew on his palms, then started growing across to the rest of his body.

"What is going on?!" Alan shouted, his body growing more and more of this icy blue fur.

"LEAFEON!!!"

Something started pushing against the back of his underwear. A couple seconds later, a tail ripped out. It looked oddly familiar...

"Why did I grow a Glaceon tail?!"

The pain then rolled in. First, there was a snap in the spine, where Alan fell off the couch and onto the carpet from the shock.

Lying on his side, all of his digits turned into paws, along with his limbs reshaping themselves to become legs. Alan already fainted.

" **ALAN! ARE YOU OKAY?** " Leafy shouted, pushing against her owner's now furry body.

A chunk of ice grew on his forehead, along with his face changing into a Glaceon's.

Finally, it all stopped with his ears turning into two long strands of flesh.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ughh... What happened?" Alan murmured, slightly opening his eyes to see Leafy looking down at his face with worried eyes.

" **ALAN!!!** " The Leafeon wrapped her paws around his chest, slightly crying.

"I'm fine... wait, I can understand you?"

 ***Sniffle*** " **You got turned into this thing, I thought you were gone!** "

"Relax Leafy, it is all fine." Alan tried standing up, but only fell down to all fours.

 _I think... I am a Glaceon now. What even caused this, was it the necklace?_

Alan checked, and he still was wearing the accessory.

Then, it all came back.

 _The rumors... it was about people disappearing when they had met her... and finding pokemon in their place. That means... I got turned into a Glaceon by her!_

"I'll get her..."

" **Who?** "

"The person who turned me into this..."

" **Now? I don't think that's a good idea.** " Leafy said with a confused expression.

After a couple of seconds, Alan's emotion of anger disappeared.

 _"Anytime honey, I hope you have a happy lifelife with her."_ He recalled the woman's last statement.

Alan looked towards Leafy. She stared back with beautiful eyes.

 _...So this was what she meant._

Alan slowly walked towards his "pet," and brushed his coat against hers.


End file.
